Two Words
by Unknownred
Summary: As tradition goes, every wedding is sealed with an 'I do.' But for Shikamaru, he stands there calculating his answer- making everyone anxious and his fiance watch him with- was that an intent to kill? "Take your time Shika," She grins, mischievously. "No pressure."


**Two Words**

Unknownred

X

x

A/N: The idea for this story just popped into my head when I was supposed to be doing my homework a week ago. It's short— I was thinking of adding it to an actual story I've written for Ino/ Shikamaru, but I decided not to. Please read to your hearts content. R/R.

x

X

"And do you Nara Shikamaru; take this dedicated kunoichi to be your lawfully wedded wife for the rest of your life?"

He stood there nonchalantly, feeling a huge sigh building up in his chest; his lips formed a firm line. The many people, who came to see their wedding, exchanged looks between him and Ino and started whispering amongst themselves.

He really didn't want to say the two traditional words that Ino had been fantasizing for many years— however; he didn't know what to think when his fiancé was giving him a loving and hopeful look. This bothered him, why wasn't she glaring daggers at him like his mom, behind him was?

He purses his lips to let out a sigh, but before he could, Ino leaned forward and oddly grinned mischievously, "Take your time, Shika."

His sigh hitches as he cocks a brow at her positive attitude. This was much unexpected of Ino— he thought he knew her every game and he did— but this was absolutely over his head. Who knew the girl he's about to marry was such a conniving vixen?

"No pressure." She says, her voice dipping lower in sugar. She smiles sweetly at him and he lets out the sigh through his nostrils and continues his thought on the girl before him. "Everyone and I will continue staring at you until you feel the need to say it."

Was he supposed to feel intimated by her words? Hokage Tsunade still stood between them, looking almost bored out of her mind— he too felt it, but he couldn't rewind time and not propose to Ino, because he really did want to marry her… Just not in the traditional way.

What must a man do to get this wedding over with, and make his wife happy?

"It's only two words," Ino urged, her expression looking appreciative to him, however he did notice that she was holding back a twinge of discomfort. Maybe annoyance? Anger?

Her eyes glisten as he continues to stand there like he couldn't care less. What did she expect of him? To quickly agree on everything she says, without a say in the matter? Allow her to dominate their relationship… like she hasn't already?

_Troublesome_, he thinks to himself, not realizing his lips moved along with the thought.

He hears a few head palms and groaning from his friends and a loud 'That's my boy!' from his Dad before he realizes that his thought wasn't so much as quiet as he stood there frozen under the serious threatening gaze his soon-to-be-not-wife was giving him.

His eyes widen a little, as his mind races for an exit that he could escape this ruined wedding if and when Ino snaps. No excuses attached, because he knew when Ino snaps, there's no stopping her from destruction. His girl can sure hold a grudge!

But she didn't do any of what he had thought she would do; she simply just stood there, staring at him like she said she would.

Then, finally, she spoke with a firm question in her tone, "Do you find me troublesome?"

Everything and everyone was troublesome. Since the previous weeks of prepping for the wedding, hearing almost every detail involving the ceremony, to the color and designs of dresses and suits, the many invitations, and the list goes on and on from there.

If only she would have agreed for them to be married off in the office of the Hokage, by the Hokage herself. Quick and easy, he thought. But knowing Ino, she'd want everyone- her friends, family and mostly all of Konoha, to see her being wedded off to the laziest genius in the Leaf Village. So, to make his girlfriend happy, he agreed and went along with her fantasy.

"I," Shikamaru starts, knowing fully well that Ino would get over it as he admits the truth, "do."

"Then," Ino exhales, stepping closer to him and rested a hand on his chest. She trickles her fingers over his suit to his tie as she finishes her whisper, "That's all I am going to be to you for the rest of your life."

His eyes widen at the realization of her true intentions.

_This… cunning girl tricked him! _He thinks while watching her wrap her fingers around his tie and as she tilts her head up, her eyes dangerously locked onto his. He almost forgets how to breathe as the next words slips out her mouth and she yanks his tie down, making his head jerk forward towards hers, except the next thing he knew, her lips were on his. To be precise, she was dominantly kissing him.

They both hear a mix of everyone cheering loudly, awing and sobbing.

Their kiss lasted a few more seconds before Ino pulled back and gave him a wicked smile of victory. He puffed, and looked towards the sky. He wasn't at all happy that she got the better of him, but he was finally relieved that the wedding was over with.

"Now for the wedding reception," Tsunade announced between them, placing two hands on each of their backs. Her eyes sparkle in glee as she called out for her precious alcohol, before leaving him and Ino standing at the altar, while watching almost everyone get up and follow their leader.

As he stood there with a bored expression on his face, he notices how Ino smiles gently at their friends and family laughing and talking with each other. Ino then raises her hand and waves shyly; his eyes travel amongst their gang of friends and see his father-in-law smile and locks eyes with his. Shikamaru nods in reassurance, Ino's father doing the same.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled back there." Ino breaks the silence between them, her hands finding his and linking her fingers together with his.

Shikamaru turns his attention down at his wife; her eyes sparkled bluer than before, almost taking his breath away. "I could say the same about you too."

She shrugs and takes a step down the altar, tugging at his linked hand and giggles, "I learned from the best."

He chuckles, feeling his chest swell with pride as he follows her down the steps, down the aisle, their feet matching in strides as they follow the backs of their comrades heading towards their reception.

x

X

END

X

x

X

A few moments later…

Before they enter the open doors of their reception party, Shikamaru stops still and pulls Ino away from the spot light casted on the entranceway. "You know, I'm feeling quite tired of this whole charade; I'm going back."

Shikamaru looks down at Ino, his eyes held a hidden intention of expectation and something mischievous. Ino stills and locks eyes with him, her eye brows furrowed in confusion, "What? But the party—"

"Can start without us?" He says, pulling her towards his chest as he buries his lips into her hair, whispering into her ear with a husky tone, "Our party is in **our** room."

He inhales the natural lilac scent Ino has had since he first entered her home. Placing one hand on the back of her neck, and one on her arm, he traces his lips to the curve of her jawbone, making Ino gasp and tense slightly.

"Sh-Shika-," Ino stutters, shyly, her voice lowering a notch. Her breathing shakes as his hands trail down from her neck to her lower back, making circles with his thumb. "I, uh…"

"Yes?"

"Everyone…the party is," She mutters as she turns her head away, probably to look at the entrance of their waiting. Shikamaru sighs in annoyance and plants a chaste kiss on her neck, making her gasp.

"Forget about the party," Shikamaru growls, trailing his nose across her cheeks and resting it against her own nose. His eyes are half lidded, and as she watches him with widen eyes, he says in his most seductive voice he could muster, "I'll show you what real fun is… if you stick with me, babe."

With that, Ino fell once again. At first, she had fallen for him, dated him for six years and finally, they got married; now, he had made her fall once more— luring her away from those preying eyes, dance requests, and useless chatters of adoration from people they don't or barely know.

Nope, he thought to himself, there was no way he was going to let his woman out of his sight. Now that he thought about it, he may as well enjoy being in control of their relationship for the rest of the night.

"Oh Shikamaru!" Ino giggles, obviously charmed by him as he led her away from the party and towards their destination, "You really are cunning when you want to be."

"That makes two of us then," He says, looking up at the stars; his hand linked with hers as he dragged her to his car. "Now get in, and save your voice for later."

Her blush doesn't go unnoticed as she does as he says and gets into the car. Before he follows heed, Shikamaru sighs in relief— finally, peace and quiet… that's all he was asking for.


End file.
